


Tactical Advantage

by starrypawz



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Chiss, F/M, Fluff, kiss meme, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Champion of the  Great Hunt, Zanearo and Torian try to work out who has the upper hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Advantage

Despite the fact he spent most of his time fighting by her side, Torian found that when they were not on the hunt he seemed to forget just how strong his _cyare_ was.

And right now, with the way she had him pinned he had just been reminded of that fact.

The Chiss grinned down at him, “Gotcha,”

“So you have, _beryoa’ika_ ” He nodded, unable to do much else at this point. Knowing that she had no intention of letting him go just yet.

 

 His hands seemed to itch to run down her back. He could feel the press of her hands, which even with callouses on her fingers still felt very soft against the palms of his own hands. The press of her hands wasn’t that hard but it was enough that she kept him place.

“You know…” Zanearo tilted her head slightly, black hair shifting as she did so, and a twinkle forming within her red eyes.  Anyone who said that Chiss eyes were cold clearly never looked hard enough, Torian often thought.  “I’m getting this feeling that you _like_ it when I kick your butt,” her tone was light, playful but somehow had an edge to it; a challenge, but of a different kind.

She took her hands off his, one hand running down the side of his face, lingering over his sideburns for a moment before tracing a path along his jaw, running her fingers over the strip of beard at his chin her fingers eventually resting just under his lower lip.

It was only for a moment as she kissed him lightly on the lips tracing that path in reverse with her mouth.

 

She let herself get lost in the mixture of things that seemed to make a scent that was unmistakably Torian. She could smell things like gun-oil and spices. And the way she could feel his pulse stuttering under her lips and how warm he felt, and how his breathing hitched.

 And when she got up near his ear again, his hands almost as if under their own power ran down her back before sliding under her shirt, one hand resting on the small of her back. She could feel how he was holding back, his hands trembled slightly from the effort he was exerting.

“You’ve,” She kissed him again, and his breath hitched in his throat “Not answered what I said, _cyar’ika…_ ”  She grinned again.

“I like it,”  
“Oh?” Zanearo shifted herself to look at him, “And why would that be?” Her voice did not sound so playful now, more challenging.

“Yeah,” A grin twitched his lips, “Gives me a tactical advantage,”

Zanearo raised an eyebrow, her mouth twitched upward as she went to say something.

Only to have her expression change into a slightly startled one as the hand that had been resting on the small of Zanearo’s back moved from there and started tracing a path up her throat and across her jaw.  And whatever she was going to say seemed to disappear from her mind.

She tilted her head back, and then felt the press of lips against her throat which made her pulse flutter in her throat and her eyes nearly fluttered shut.

It was very tempting to give into this right here, right now, as he continued to kiss her but somehow she found some of her resolve still intact, even if she was shaking slightly as her hands gripped at his shirt.

“Mhmm…” She said, with some difficulty “Well, _I’ve_ still got the advantage,” she said, before lightly digging her fingers into his shoulders.  She started to run her fingers down his throat, before she traced them across his collar bones. She shifted downward, dipping her head to press her lips into the hollow where they met.

Torian gave out a gasp and Zanearo smiled against his skin before she continued kissing him, she kept moving going from that hollow across the lines of his collar bones and at one point sneaking up to his throat. 

He flexed his hands at his sides, trying to find something to get a grip on, trying to focus despite the fact that Zanearo’s actions seemed to blank out his mind, as if he’d been drinking too much _ne’tra gal_. He wanted so much to touch her but knew doing that would break what little resolve he had left. Even the _mando’ad_ had their limits.

And then she stopped, which caused Torian to let out a small, confused noise as he finally remembered how to breathe.

“Not convinced?” Zanearo playfully taunted, her fingers once more resting just under his bottom lip. She could see his pulse skittering in his throat.

She shifted herself lower, her fingers ghosting over the fabric of his shirt, and he found himself wishing that there was no fabric between her hands and his skin.

She shifted up the fabric of his shirt, running her fingers lightly, over the exposed skin, watching with silent delight and even a slight twinge of pride as she felt his muscles jump at her touch and the way she could hear his breath catching in his throat as her fingers traced over his abdomen.

 Then with a smirk she bent her head down and traced her mouth against the exposed skin, and despite his best efforts he twitched. She traced a path with her mouth, not opening her mouth until she got to one of his hipbones, where she started to plant light, teasing kisses.

Torian reached out a hand, running it over her head through her black hair, gripping, tugging slightly as if she was anchoring him.

She stopped, looked up and caught his eyes and somehow Torian was able to pull her back up his chest, bringing her into a kiss that spoke a lot louder than anything he was able to say at this moment. Zanearo leant herself into the kiss, feeling his hands start to run up her sides and sneak under her shirt. She let herself get lost in the sensation for just a moment…

Something seemed to jolt the pair of them back to reality. Clarity breaking over them and taking over from the desire they had been running off, although it was still there, very much so. As they became aware of themselves again and where they were.

Red eyes met blue and for a moment, and the look they gave each other was almost bashful, as the pair of them tried to remember how to do things like breathe.

“Maybe we should move out of the cargo hold?”  Zanearo chuckled leaning forward to run her thumb over one of the scars on his cheek. She noticed the blush that had picked up on his face, and from how hot her own cheeks felt she had a feeling she was blushing too.

“ _Lek_ ,” Torian nodded blinking a few times as his wits came back to him enough that he could at least speak again. He was vaguely aware of the sensation that Zanearo had moved off of him which caused a twinge of protest from his body.

He scrambled to his feet and easily picked Zanearo up into his arms just before she went to move herself from the floor.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations
> 
> Cyare- Beloved
> 
> Beroya'ika Beroya- Hunter Ika- small
> 
> Cyar'ika- Sweetheart, darling
> 
> Ne'tra gal- Mandolorian Ale
> 
> Mando'ad- Mandolorians
> 
> Lek- Yes shortened from Elek
> 
> ****  
> A/N: So you ever sort of write something and it just gets away from you? This was one of those times. There's been a kiss based meme floating around tumblr and so one of my friends suggested three of the kisses for these two and it just merged into one fic.
> 
> I am actually pretty suprised/impressed with myself I managed to pull writing this off.


End file.
